1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a touch display device using the touch panel and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, glass substrate based touch panels utilizes two-glass structures, i.e., the structure is fabricated by putting a touch glass and a cover glass together. In order to meet current demands on lightness, slimness and compactness of portable devices, the out-cell touch sensing technique is gradually moving towards a one-glass solution (OGS) so as to reduce sticking or adhesive costs and improve touch sensitivity. OGS is related to combining a touch sensor layer and a cover glass together in order to make the touch panel structure simplified into one-glass structure. Namely, a conductive layer including X axis sensing electrodes and Y axis sensing electrodes are plated onto the inner surface of the cover glass, so that costs of glass material, attaching or adhesive costs and some manufacturing process can be reduced to increase the manufacturing yield. In addition, transmittance and touch sensitivity of the panel can be greatly enhanced since the panel has dispensed with the sensor impedance of a glass due to slimness and lightness.
Regarding the touch display device fabricated with the aforementioned OGS, filling light curable adhesive between the display panel and the touch panel and after that providing a curable light from a side near the touch panel is commonly used in the integrating process of the touch panel and the display panel for illuminating and curing the light curable adhesive. However, the light shielding layer located in the non-visual region shields a portion of light curable adhesive located behind thereof, and thus the light curable adhesive located there cannot be completely cured and it may lead the light curable adhesive to leak into the visual region and further affects the image of touch display device.